You Remind Me
by dirtyharriet
Summary: *Post Hogwarts* Hermione left Ron a yr ago- When they meet again old feelings re-surface & a secret. R/H fluff *Is COMPLETE* Reviews are Welcome.
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I own none of JK Rowlings wonderful characters or settings. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing petty little fic, id be off spending my money on lasagne…mmmm lasagne.  
I love Ron and Hermione fic! I must've read like every one! So all u writers out there keep putting it up I love it!!!! This story is for u guys !!!! A Ron Hermione Story with a touch of Harry and Ginny too!  
  
Dedication: To all the fans of R/Hr fic! You guys rock! This story is for you!!!  
Ron and Hermione 4 eva!!!!  
You Remind Me  
  
Chapter One- The Invitation  
  
23 yr old Hermione Granger walked to the front door of a cream coloured house.   
  
She opened the door and saw several small children running around the house.   
  
The minute she stepped inside, there as if waiting , for her, was a small red headed little boy.  
  
He grinned up at her and said,"Mummy" as he held his arms up to reach her.  
  
"Hello Sammy", she said picking up the one yr old. "Were you good for Judy today?"  
  
"He was a very good boy today" Said the woman. " he had a big sleep, but I think he's glad to see his mum" She said tickling his tummy. He giggled and it made Hermione smile.   
  
He looked just like his father when he laughed.  
  
"Thanks" said Hermione handing her some wizard gold.  
  
"No problem, bye Samuel!" she said shaking his tiny hand.   
  
Hermione walked out to her car and fastened Samuel in his car seat. She was still afraid of heights and preferred to drive instead of fly, unless it was an emergency.  
  
She drove all the way till she came to a small block of flats called Hudsons   
Place. Wizarding Apartments.   
Hermione apparated herself and Samuel to a door with a number 17. she pulled out a silver key and unlocked it.  
  
"Here we are" She said to Samuel.   
  
Her apartment wasn't very big, it had two bedrooms one for Samuel and herself, a small kitchen with dining area that lead into a lounge room and a bathroom and laundry. Though it was quite small Samuel and Hermione fitted in comfortably.  
The lounge room was scattered with toys of Samuels and there was a bookshelf filled from top to bottom.  
  
She placed Samuel on his baby rug and proceeded towards the kitchen bench.   
There were a few letters on the counter.  
  
A postcard form her Mother and Father who were on holiday in Switzerland, bill, bill, junk mail, and a letter in a purple envelope addressed to Ms Hermione Granger. She put the others aside and opened it. It was an invitation.   
  
Dear Hermione,  
We request the pleasure of your company at the wedding of:  
Seamus Finnigan to Lavender Brown  
Date: 12th May  
Time: 3:30 pm  
Venue: Hogwarts School Grounds  
Feel free to bring along a guest.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've seen old Hogwarts" She sighed folding the letter back up. "Maybe too long, What d'you say, wanna be my guest?" Samuel grinned at her which indicated a yes.  
  
Hermione opened her wardrobe. She searched through the hangers until she found it.  
  
A long pale blue dress. The material was light and silky. It had straps and was gathered in the middle. She pulled it out and pressed it against herself.  
  
* flashback *   
Hermione opened a large white box. Inside wrapped underneath tissue paper lay a beautiful pale blue dress.   
On top of it was a small card, it read:  
Something for you to wear tonight.   
See you at eight,  
Ron.  
* end flashback *   
  
She pulled the blue dress on. It still fitted perfectly. Even after having Samuel she had gotten her curves back.  
She traced her hands down the soft fabric, that clung to her body.  
  
* flashback *   
"That was delicious", she smiled at Ron. He took her out to an expensive restaurant where they ate by candlelight.  
  
"Take my hand" Ron said giving her his hand.   
  
"Ron, What are you doing" She asked looking into his deep blue eyes, even though she had no idea what he was up to his eyes always filled her with a reassurance that made her feel safe no matter what.  
  
"You'll see just take it" he smiled.  
  
She took his warm hand and he apparated them both to a flower filled garden. The bushes were lit with small lights that were fairies.   
  
"Thought we could go for a walk" He said grinning.  
"Ron, I'm not really dressed for a walk" she said staring down at her attire.   
  
"That's alright" He held her hand as they walked along a small path.   
  
He picked a rose off the bush for her and she took it lovingly and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed.  
  
They reached a bench when Ron told her to sit down. She did this and was now looking up at him.  
  
"Hermione, there's something I've wanted to ask you. Something ive been pondering for a while." He knelt before her and took her hands in his.   
  
She stared at him wondering.  
  
Hermione Granger, I love you. Ive loved you from the moment I first laid eyes upon you."  
  
He pulled one hand away and slipped a small black velvet box from his robes. He opened it revealing a gold band with a small shining diamond encrusted in it.  
  
"Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of marrying me?"  
  
Her eyes began to swell with tears as she looked into his. There was a short   
pause.  
  
"Yes of course!" She flung her arms around him then he lifted her up and twirled her around. Then gently let her down as he leaned in for a deep passionate kiss.  
  
* end flashback * 


	2. The Wedding

Chapter two- The Wedding  
  
Hermione went into Samuel's bedroom and found him lying awake in his cot, wearing a cheeky grin.  
  
"You look just like your daddy when you grin like that", she sighed happily as she picked him up.   
  
She dressed Samuel and herself and then apparated outside the Hogwarts grounds.   
  
AN: as you know you just cant apparate inside Hogwarts  
  
She carried Samuel up to the castle. As she came closer she found a gathering of people and an alter outside.   
  
"Hermione?" It was Parvati Patil, wearing a mauve bridesmaid dress came rushing over to her.  
  
"Hi Parvati " Hermione said.   
  
"It's good to see you! And whose this ?"She smiled at the small red head.  
  
"This is my son Samuel", Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh he is adorable", Parvati made a baby face at him. "He reminds me of someone...couldn't say who. You can put him with the other children, Lavenders hired a child carer for the night", She pointed over to a blonde haired woman reading a story book to some small children.   
  
Hermione kissed Samuel on the forehead and handed him over to the woman who took him lovingly.  
  
"Oh you'll have to come and say hello to everyone. Lavenders invited just about everyone from school" She led her over to Neville Longbottom who was standing by himself.   
  
"Neville you remember Hermione?" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione!" Neville's face lit up.  
  
"I better get a move on, I think Lavender needs help fitting her veil" Parvati then bustled off.  
  
"How are you Hermione?" Neville asked.  
  
"I'm good, and yourself?"  
  
"Doin well. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Well I'm a writer for a private business at the moment"  
"Great"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I am now the proud owner of Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley"  
  
"Really, that's terrific."  
  
"So whose the little one you brought with you?"  
  
"That's my son, Samuel"  
  
"He's gorgeous. He does remind me of someone. Can't think who" Neville shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Some soft music began to play and the guests started to take their seats.  
Hermione sat with many of the ex Hogwarts. Next to Neville and on her other side was Padma Patil.  
  
Seamus stepped up onto the alter. He was wearing black robes with gold trimming. Beside him stood Dean Thomas and Justin Finch-Fletchley both wearing maroon coloured robes.  
  
The wizard pastor stood at the front and the bridal march began to play, by an elegant orchestra of instruments that played on their own.  
  
First came the flower girl about 5 yrs of age, that was Lavenders cousin Roesmary.   
Her hair was curled in little strawberry blonde ringlets. She walked beside a boy of the same age carrying a silk pillow with two rings on top, he looked to be related to Seamus, Adrien! He heard a woman from Seamus' side call to him as he turned to get his picture taken.   
  
Next down the aisle came Hannah Abbott wearing the same sort of dress as Parvati's only Parvati's was a little more extravagant as she was the maid of honour.  
  
Then Parvati strode down the aisle making sure everyone got a good glimpse of her dress.   
She carried a bouquet of lilies.   
  
As the party gathered at the front everyone turned their heads and waited for the bride.   
Lavender stepped in time with the bridal march, her fathers arm in hers. She wore a silver crown fastened to her hair that was in an elegant bun.  
Her veil was attatched to it and fell gently over her face.  
  
Her dress was strapless and it swished as she walked.   
  
She had tears in her eyes as she approached Seamus closer.  
*****************  
As the last 'I do' was said Seamus lifted the veil and kissed his bride. All the guests clapped as the pastor announced them as Mr and Mrs Seamus Finnigan,   
  
Lavender started to cry again.  
  
The guests were instructed to make their way to the great hall for the reception.   
  
There were many tables that all had names at them so everyone knew where to be seated.  
  
"There's my spot"Neville pointed out. "Nice seeing you again Hermione" He said as he sat down.  
  
Hermione wandered off in search of her own place.  
  
"Hermione!" A young red headed woman had just plastered herself onto Hermione in a tight hug.   
  
"Ginny, It's good to see you" Hermione looked over and saw Harry standing behind Ginny, chuckling.  
  
"Gin, leave some for me" He joked giving Hermione a friendly hug.  
  
"Missed you Mione" He said.  
  
"You too" She answered warmly.  
  
Ginny linked arms with Harry. They looked so perfect together. They were each other's whole world.  
  
"Ginny, harry, there you guys are. Listen I've found our seats" A deep voice came from behind.  
  
Hermione turned around and came face to face with a tall ,handsome man.   
  
"Look who we found!' harry beamed at Hermione.  
  
"Hello Ron" Hermione said softly.  
  
"Hello Hermione" He stared at her with his sparkling blue eyes.  
  
* Flash back *   
"Well that's just great! I spose you don't want to marry some guy who's poor, do you?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" she yelled back.  
  
"Well maybe we shouldn't get married. It obviously means nothing to you" He threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"You know what! You are a stubborn man Ronald Weasley! Stubborn as the day is long! Im leaving!" she stormed off.  
  
"Good, leave!" he yelled back.  
  
Then Hemione turned back and threw the ring at his feet.  
  
"Maybe I'll buy something decent with this ring!" He called out as she walked   
away.  
  
* End Flash back *   
  
"Mione, you coming?", Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, yes"  
  
They all sat down at the table. There was an awkward silence as Hermione and ron avoided each others eyes.  
  
"Err.. so Hermione, what's been going on, seems ages since we've seen or heard from you.Like you just dissapeared on us."  
  
"I..well" she caught Rons eye then looked back at Harry. "I've taken up a writing position outside of London"  
  
"That's wonderful" harry said.  
  
"And you?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Well quidditch has certainly been fun, but I'm thinking of quitting. It lets me travel so much that I hardly get to see my darling Ginny." He said stroking her arm. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Lady's and Gentlemen, may I present to you Mr and Mrs Seamus Finnigan." Everyone stood and clapped as the bride and groom sat down at their table at the front of the Hall.  
  
Then as usual the gold plates filled with food before their eyes.  
  
Ron and Hermione kept eyeing one another through dinner.  
  
Ron thought about the fight they had and how she had been the only girl he had thought of since they broke up. There she was sitting across from him. In a rush all those old feelings came flooding back.  
  
Hermione studied his hair. It was so untamed. So, red. She longed to run her fingers through it again. She longed to taste his sweet kiss once more. 


	3. Thinking

Chapter-4 Thinking  
  
Hermione tenderly placed Samuel in his cot.   
  
She walked into the lounge room and began talking to herself,"what am I doing?" She said pacing the floor back and forth.   
"Inviting him over after all this time. How am I supposed to tell him?"  
  
She fell into bed and all her thoughts circled around in her head.   
"this is ridiculous, I shouldn't have asked him over. The truth will shock him" Hermione couldn't deny she still had feelings for Ron , but he would never feel the same way.  
************************  
Ron ran his hand through his hair nervously as he waited outside Hermione's apartment door.   
It opened and there stood Hermione, just as beautiful as she as last night.(with the exception of the dress and hair) Her bushy brown hair now fell softly against her shoulders.  
  
"Come in" she opened the door wider.  
  
"Thanks" Ron looked around the apartment. It smelled wonderfully of Hermione. He took in as much of it as he could.  
  
She led him through to the kitchen where she offered Ron a seat and bustled around attempting to make a cup of tea. But she was too nervous to think about tea.   
There he was , the boy she had been in love with all these years. The first boy she'd fell in love with. The boy who could make her kneesweak. The one who could make her laugh on a rainy day and who had that earth shattering grin. He was sitting in her kitchen with his wild red hair that she loved. The bluest eyes that could melt away her troubles in an instant.  
  
"A milk and two sugars",she managed to say.  
  
"You remembered" He smiled.  
  
"Of course" Hermione blushed, handing him the cup.  
  
She sat down across from him and blew her tea, it was a little too warm. But Ron being Ron took a gulp and began fanning his tongue with his hand.  
  
"It's hot!" He said waving his hand franticly.  
  
Hermione just laughed. The way only Ron could make her laugh.  
  
"Wasn't Seamus and Lavenders wedding beautiful" Hermione asked as Ron's tongue returned to normal temperature.  
  
"Yeah" Said Ron.  
  
"So do you think Harry and Ginny will eventually tie the knot?"  
  
"I don't know about that" Ron said sternly.   
  
"There's that big brother instinct kicking in again" Hermione mused.  
  
"Yeah I know I've gotta let it go. But Harry's my best mate and Ginnys my little sister and I cant change that. I know Harry's a good man and I couldn't ask for a better brother in law than him."  
  
"Nice to see you've had a change of heart" Hermione said sipping more tea.  
  
"I just want someone who'll look after her, and love her"  
"Ron that's so sweet" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Not that I wont be watching Harry like a hawke"  
  
"I don't doubt that", she chuckled. You know Ginnys very lucky to have you" she said sincerely.  
  
"You're a good friend Hermione", he placed a hand on hers, but realising this took it away quickly.  
  
"Mione, I am sorry for what happened between us"  
  
"It's ok Ron" She said soothingly.  
  
They stared into each others eyes. It seemed like a forever, then it was broken by Hermione.  
"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a moment."  
  
Hermione opened the bathroom door, shut it behind her and leant back up against it.  
Her mind began rushing again.   
  
"I cant feel this way about him. I cant have these feelings. He has to know."   
  
She washed her face and then walked out , the kitchen was empty. 


	4. Who is this?

Chapter 3 - Who is this?  
  
Later after dessert was served and people began making their way to the dancefloor.  
Lavender and Seamus had the first dance- as everyone watched.   
****************  
Harry had been talking about quidditch, when the child carer came over carrying small Samuel.  
  
"I think he wants you" She said smiling handing Hermione the infant.   
  
She left leaving Hermione to face the three faces that gawked at the child.  
  
"Who is this?" Ginny asked looking from Hermione to the baby.  
  
"This is Samuel" Hermione answered.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"You're a mother!" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Who would've thought it. Ms Granger, a mum" Harry said. Samuel giggled.  
  
"Would you like to hold him? Hermione looked over at Ginny.  
  
"Sure" Ginny held him in her arms as he sat there happily.  
  
"He's so cute" Ginny said playing with his tiny hand.  
  
"He's beautiful" Said Ron, finally speaking.  
  
"He reminds me of someone. Dunno who." Harry said tickling Samuels tummy.  
  
"Here Ron you hold him" Ginny said as a soft song began to playing.   
  
She pulled Harry up and they went over to the dancefloor.  
  
Samuel stared up at the man. He smiled and Ron melted.  
  
"So he's yours?" Ron said as Samuel yawned.  
  
"Yep, he's my son"  
  
Samuel held onto Ron's finger.   
"Hey give that back!" Ron joked. But Samuel put Ron's finger in his mouth and wore a cheeky grin. Hermione laughed , so did Ron. He looked down at the little child then into Hermiones eyes,   
"He's adorable".  
Samuel yawned again.   
"Oh Sammy come here. I'd better nurse him he's getting tired" She said as Ron gently lifted him back into his Mothers arms.  
  
Another slow song started to play.  
  
"Thanks" She smiled at Ron.  
  
"Just promise you'll bring him back later" Ron smiled back.  
  
Hermione held the little boy close as she twirled gently with him in her arms.  
  
Ron watched her the whole time. She was so beautiful. Her hair was in a messy bun with curled strands hanging down from it.  
  
She swayed with her son in her arms and Ron could hardly take his eyes away. The infant curled up on Hermiones neck, shut his heavy eyelids and fell asleep.  
*******************  
As the chairs were being magically packed away all the guests retired. The bride and groom had left in a splendid carriage.  
  
"You'll have to come by the burrow sometime" Ginny said as Harry lifted a coat onto her.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice" Hermione answered.  
  
"Well see you later!" Harry said as he and ginny waved goodbye and walked out.  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"Herm-"  
They both said at the same time. They sighed.  
  
"Ron, there's something we need to talk about" Hermione said seriously.  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Ron said looking concerned.  
  
"Maybe you should come over tomorrow ,we can talk there" She wrote down the address and handed it to him.  
  
"I'd love to" He smiled taking the note from her.   
"Goodnight, Mione" He almost went to kiss her but stopped. "Night Samuel" He whispered to the sleeping child. 


	5. A Family

Chapter 5- A Family  
  
She entered the lounge room and saw Ron sitting there holding little Samuel. Hermione smiled for a quick second , picturing Ron as her husband.   
  
Ron looked up, "He woke up"  
  
Hermione sat beside Ron and he passed her the infant. He grinned at her and she tickled his tummy. She placed him on his baby rug with his toys.  
  
"So does he have your last name or his dads?" Ron asked looking at hermione.  
  
"His full name is Samuel Ronald Granger"  
  
"Ronald after his dad right?"  
  
"Yes" Hermione said quivering.  
  
"He's got a dad named Ronald hey?"  
  
"Well... You're his father Ron" She whispered.  
  
Ron looked deep into Hermiones eyes.   
"What did you say?"   
  
"He's your son" Tears swelled in her eyes until they began dropping down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Its just we broke up and I was angry. I only found out afterwards." She sobbed.   
"I don't want anything from you, Ron. You can get up and pretend none of this happened. You can walk away. Im not asking you to stay"   
Tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Ron paused for a moment before speaking.   
"It is a bit of a shock. I mean seeing you again was shock enough again was shock enough for me, but now you're telling me that we have a son. But I guess I've fallen in love with the little fella" He looked contentedly at Samuel.   
  
"Mione" He moved closer to her. "Please don't cry" He wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"I guess you must hate me for all of this" she sniffed.  
  
"Mione, I don't hate you. I never could. If truth were told I never stopped loving you. I was unlucky enough to lose you once, but im lucky enough to find you again. Now that you tell me we have a son that just makes me love you more."  
  
"I love you Ron, but I don't expect you to stay"  
  
"Geez you're daft Mione" He joked. Then pressed his lips onto hers for a deep kiss. He placed his hands on her face and she snaked her hands around his neck.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Ron and Hermione broke apart.  
  
"did he just say what I think he just said?" Ron said.  
  
"He called you Daddy" Hermione chuckled.  
  
Ron picked him up and sat him on his lap. Samuel hugged Ron , Hermione smiled. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione.   
  
They were a family.  
************************  
One year later.  
  
Mrs Hermione Weasley say in the chair of The Burrow living room.   
he watched her Husband( Ron- incase you forgot) playing with the small red head who was running around his father trying not to get tickled.  
She pat her largely growing belly as she looked around the room.   
  
The whole family had come over for a dinner together. Percy and his wife Penelope were showing their children through some books.   
  
Fred and George who had been married to Angelina and Alicia were helping their kids to drop dung bombs on uncle percy's head. Bill and Charlie's families had all come over too.  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley watched their children and grandchildren and smiled happily.   
Then Ginny and Harry burst through the door.  
  
"sorry we're late" Ginny said kissing her mother and father.  
  
"Good news!"  
  
"Whats that, Harry?" Ron asked wrestling Samuel.  
  
"Harry and I are engaged!" Ginny said excitedly.  
"Oh Ginny!" Mrs Weasley said giving her daughter a hug. And everyone did the same.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
